


Just to Have You ...

by KMDWriterGrl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMDWriterGrl/pseuds/KMDWriterGrl
Summary: What CJ would do to "have" Danny ... and what happens when they finally have each other.An immediate follow up to the CJ/Danny scene in "Inauguration."





	Just to Have You ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbey/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Hail to the Sorkin, Overlord of All Things West Wing. We who write your characters for no profit whatsoever but kudos and comments are unworthy of your mad writing skills. Do not sue us, for we are not worthy.

C.J: Remember when you asked me what exactly I'd do to have you?   
DANNY: Yeah.   
C.J: I'd do that.   
-Inauguration, Part 1

***  
She left him flabbergasted, staring at the walls in the darkened room, which felt as if they were tilting ever so slightly. 

Remember when you asked me what exactly I’d do to have you?

Have you. Two words. 1 syllable each. A verb and a direct object. 

Have you. To own. To keep. To possess. 

Have you. Nothing sexy about the words by themselves but when put together they packed a hell of a punch. They brought up images he hadn’t let himself think of in far too long– the heat and passion of lovemaking, the act of giving and taking in the most intimate of ways. 

What I’d do to have you.

He missed the first part of the briefing, couldn’t concentrate on the rest, could only recall the feeling of CJ’s hands on his chest and how damn hot that memory was making him. She wanted him. Wanted to have him the same way he wanted to have her. 

Christ, he needed a cold shower. 

He slipped out of the briefing early, waited at CJ’s office, knowing she’d try to give him the slip if he waited for her outside the briefing room. She was likely to be embarrassed by what she’d said and he wanted to catch her before that set in. 

Sure enough, she blushed when she saw him. “Danny.”

“Hey. Can you fill me in on the latest numbers in Khundu? I didn’t catch them at the briefing.”

“How did you not catch them?”

“I was busy being stunned and staring at the wall.”

“Um, yeah. Let me just--” She flipped through her papers and found the numbers. “I guess I’m a little stunned, too.”

“So, once you’ve given everyone a full lid for the night, we’re going out.”

“We are?” CJ shot him an arch look. “When did we decide that?”

“We didn’t decide. I did. Just now.”

“Unilaterally making decisions isn’t the best way to endear oneself to a woman, Daniel.”

Danny laughed. “But apparently it’s just fine for a woman to do it to a man. Or have you forgotten your decision to kick it up a notch with that little show in there?”

“I didn’t–“

“CJ.” He swung the door shut then stepped closer, close enough that he could feel her body heat. “I liked it. No woman has ever left me speechless, aroused, and totally distracted the way you did just then. I’m fine with it and where it leads. The question is whether you are.”

She waited a beat before finally answering, “Okay. We’ll go out. Where?”

“Any place you want. Or--” He touched her cheek, his fingers tracing the line of her jaw, “– we can stay in."

***  
They stayed in. 

They went to her place … which, frankly, was all Danny had wanted in the first place. 

He could tell that the easy confidence with which she’d decided to ramp things up was starting to ebb into uncertainty. He chose the better part of valor and let her take the reins so that she wouldn’t be tempted to bolt. 

After awhile, when they’d both had a glass or two of wine and they’d turned on the smooth jazz station on the radio, when they’d talked easily about their favorite movies and restaurants, about press room gossip and sports teams and the best museums in the city, CJ had relaxed enough that the warm look she’d been giving him earlier in the evening returned. Danny knew then with certainty that she wasn’t going to panic and pretend it had never happened. 

“You know,” he said, pouring them both another half-glass of wine before corking it and placing it back in the fridge, “I really do like that blouse.” 

CJ’s hand rose to the collar of the blue silk garment; it was impeccably tailored to her form and the blue brought out the color in her eyes. “So do I.” 

“You look beautiful in it.”

She blushed. “Thank you.” 

“But I think you look beautiful in anything you wear,” Danny continued. “That’s why I’m purposely making you blush … you look gorgeous when you have color in your cheeks.” He handed her the wine glass, letting his fingers brush over hers. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“You’re going to anyway whether I mind it or not.”

Danny grinned. “Yeah, but I still figured I’d ask permission and look like a gentleman.” He took her hand and led her over the couch so they could sit down together. “Are you and Toby … involved?”

“What?” CJ stared at him, shocked and caught wrong-footed. “Danny, where is this coming from?”

“Well, you guys have a very distinctive vibe. I mean, you clearly are close. I thought I was imagining it but I don’t think I am. So I just want to know … are you two involved?”

“Toby’s about to have kids,” CJ blurted. 

“And?”

“Well, he and Andi are …”

“Yeah, he and Andi aren’t a thing. She’s made that pretty clear every time someone asks her about her living situation.”

“Toby and I aren’t …” CJ ran her hand through her hair and stared at him in bewilderment. “Where in the HELL is this coming from?”

“Look,” Danny said gently. “I don’t want to be a second place prize for you. I don’t want to be the guy you settled for because the one you wanted wasn’t available. I want to know that what you said to me today is because you want this with ME, not because you want it with someone else and can’t have it with them.”

CJ stared at him, mouth open. “I can’t believe you’d assume that of me.”

“I’m not.”

“Yeah, it sounds pretty damn much like you are! Danny … I really can’t believe you just said that to me!” She stood and stalked over to the window. “I think you should go.”

“CJ.” 

“I really think you should leave.”

“Claudia.”

She whirled. “You don’t get to call me that, okay. That’s not something you get to do. That’s reserved for people like …”

“Like Toby.”

“What the FUCK, Danny!” CJ shouted. “Where is this coming from?”

“It’s coming from me wanting to finally have you. From wanting you to be mine, body and soul, every inch of you. I want you that badly. And I don’t want to share even part of you with someone else. I want to HAVE YOU, baby. I want you to be mine.”

That intense revelation quieted her. She breathed deeply, looking out the window, trying to process what he’d just said. Danny waited, allowing her the time she needed, already mentally prepared for it if she said anything other than what he wanted to hear the most. 

“No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Which part?” he asked, quietly. 

“Either of them. You know, people can throw around the word ‘want’ pretty carelessly. You want a new car, some chocolate, a massage, whatever. But you talk about wanting a person … wanting them to be yours …really meaning it … it catches you here.” She turned to him and laid her hand over her heart. “But … I’m wrong on that, really, because it also catches you here.” She dropped her hand to her stomach. “You just put butterflies in my stomach and that’s something no man has done to me in a long, LONG time.”

She stepped away from the window and met his eyes. “You want to know if I’m involved with Toby. No, I’m not. Not in the sense you’re thinking. We haven’t slept together since the campaign. But I’m intertwined with him. He’s part of the fabric of me. I’ve known him too well for too long to be able to say anything other than that. That’s something you’re going to have to accept about me, Danny. Toby and I don’t sleep together, but he stares at me sometimes like he still wants to. He spins me around the dance floor when I’m wearing a gorgeous dress. He touches the small of my back when we’re walking into a room together. That’s us; it always will be. It doesn’t mean I’m any more his or any less yours. But whether or not you’re okay with that is something you’re going to have to make a decision about before we go any further.” 

Danny studied her much-loved, much-longed-for face, reading it like a blind man reads Braille. He lay a hand on her cheek and stroked his thumb up and over the arch of her cheekbone; she allowed both the contact and the scrutiny, her hand rising to rest against his chest as she waited for him to finish whatever private reckoning was happening in his head and heart. 

“What would you do to have me?” he finally asked, his voice low and intimate, and she knew he wasn’t talking about anything as serious as emotional fulfillment now. 

“Anything you asked me,” she replied, her fingers playing at the collar of his shirt. “You could ask me to do something pretty drastic and I’d probably do it.”

“Probably?” He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, the same way he had the first time they’d kissed. “It doesn’t sound like you’re very certain.”

“I’d definitely do something drastic if it meant I got to have you.”

“Brave Dupont Circle at rush hour?” he asked.

“Of course.”

“Scale the Washington Monument?”

“With climbing gear or free-hand?”

Danny laughed and urged her closer to him. “Kiss me.”

“Is that all you’re asking for?”

“I’ll ask for more later … right now, I want you to kiss me like we’re in your office on the night of the State of the Union.”

The memory of that kiss still makes him rock hard, even 3 years later. He’d never felt a woman respond to him the way CJ had that night. She’d given herself over to the kiss, her entire body reacting to his. The memory most clearly burned into his mind is the way her fingers found his and tightened around them as his lips moved over hers. He’d both heard and felt her inhale sharply as her fingers clenched around his, caught off-guard by the intensity of the moment. He’d wanted more than anything in the world to do then what he’s doing now … draw her close, mold her body to his, and let himself feel every inch of her as she kisses him deeply and thoroughly. 

“Danny,” she breathed, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer. “Oh, you feel amazing.”

“So do you.” He slid his hands down until they rested on the small of her back. “I love the way you feel in my arms.” He dropped his hands lower to her hips and pulled her against him. “I want to have you.” 

“Have your way with me, I think you mean,” CJ said with a soft laugh. She bit her lower lip and murmured, “I want that too.”

“Yeah?” He pulled back enough to see her face. “No second thoughts?”  
“About many things, yes. But not about this.” Her hand drifted down his neck to rest on his chest. “I finally know what I want from you.” 

Danny kissed her tenderly. “You want to show me your bedroom or wait a little bit? It’s your choice … in case you do end up having second thoughts after all.”

CJ returned the kiss, bringing her body closer to his. “I told you … no second thoughts. Bedroom’s down the hall.” 

*  
He wondered briefly if it would be awkward; they’d never been together like this, didn’t know each other’s bodies or preferences or rhythms. He even had a moment of panic at the thought that this might not turn out to be all that he’d wanted, all that he’d fantasized. But in the next breath he reminded himself to relax. This was CJ; he knew with deep certainty that he’d be able to please her. 

He shut the bedroom door and came up behind her, his arms stealing around her. 

“You are so beautiful.” He laid a searing line of kisses along her throat. “I can’t kiss you enough.” Danny let his hands drift along the curves of her breasts and down to her hips, then back up again. “You feel fantastic, Claudia Jean.”

“My god, you know how to work a woman, don’t you?” CJ breathed, laughing a little. 

“I have a pretty good idea of how to work you.” 

He untucked that beautiful blouse so that his hand could roam underneath it and over her skin, caressing her with a touch that made her moan and arch her back. He raised her shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside, then sank to his knees in front of her, placing kisses all over her stomach, his hands traveling over her hips. She ran her fingers into his hair and gave in to urge to moan softly; he was glad to be turning her on so much. 

After long minutes of exploring, he was ready to take her hips in his hands and tug her skirt off. He stopped when her hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

“You okay?”

“A little overwhelmed.” Her color was high; she was starting to breathe harder. “That’s a lot of sensation.”

He reached up to take her hand. “Slower then?”

“I think so… unless you plan to stop putting butterflies in my stomach.”

“Not a chance.” He pressed a final kiss low on her belly, then rose to his feet, still holding her hand. “Why don’t we continue this on the bed?

She drew back the covers, lowered the lights, fluffed the pillows, lit a candle; he allowed her the time to do these small tasks instead of tumbling her onto the mattress—she needed to steady herself. He placed her discarded blouse carefully on the back of a chair, removed his own collared shirt, his watch, his belt. When he turned to face her again, she’d slipped off her skirt and he got his first glimpse of her in very alluring lingerie. 

“Like I said … you’re beautiful.” He crossed to her, skimmed his fingertips down her arms, and then took her hands in his. “I want to touch every inch of your skin.”

She stepped closer and his arms went around her automatically. “Good. Kiss me.”

He willingly obliged, putting all the years of pent-up desire into the kiss, giving in to his own urge to groan as her hands slid down to his fly, skillfully unzipping him and slipping her hand inside to take him in her hand. 

If he’d been hard before it was nothing to what he was now; he gasped and murmured her name. “Oh, baby … I’m yours.”

CJ laughed mischievously. “You’ve been mine for a long time.”

“You’re not wrong.” He pushed her down onto the bed. “I want your hands on me.”

She took him in her mouth as well as her hands and it was all he could do not to come right there as a white-hot flood of sensation washed over him. For long minutes it was nothing so much as sensory overload as he leaned back on his elbows, his hands tangled in CJ’s hair, every nerve in his body singing. 

“If you want me inside you, angel, we’re going to have to cut this short,” he finally gasped. “And I most definitely want to be inside you.”

“I want you there, too.” She rolled onto her back, tugging him with her. “Right now.”

Heaven was slipping into the warm wetness of her center. It was exactly where he wanted to be, and from the way she clutched him and pulled him further into her, she wanted him there just as badly. 

He started slowly, being gentle with her, until she made it clear she could handle his size and then he let himself move faster. She rocked her hips against his, her back arching when he caused more sensation than she could reasonably handle. 

It didn’t take long before they were both close to a release ….he could feel it in the tension in her body as he thrust into her.

“Danny,” she groaned. “I’m so close.” 

“I know,” he whispered, nipping at the side of her neck. “Fall into it.”

“Are you going to come?” she gasped. 

“God, baby, yes … but I want to feel it happen to you first.” He played his fingers over her center, teasing out sensations that made her gasp out. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

He felt her tense and tighten around him. She squeezed his fingers hard, moaning his name as she rode the hot waves of pleasure that came with an intense orgasm. He thrust into her through it, giving her as much as she could handle, before he was hurled headlong into his own release. He spilled into her, groaning her name into the side of her neck, battered by those waves of sensation until he could only lay on top of her, completely spent. 

He felt her hands caressing his back, his neck, her gentle kisses on his shoulders. Realizing how much of his weight was on top of her, he rolled onto his side, though he stayed inside of her, not ready to leave her warmth. 

“Hey.” He stroked her hair away from her sweaty face.

“Hi.” She grinned at him, mirroring the gesture. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. Wondering why I waited so damn long to have you if that’s the end result.”

Danny laughed. “Because you’re stubborn.”

“That I am.” She ran a finger down his chest. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

“We do.” He kissed her forehead gently. “But now that you have me … now that I finally have you … we have plenty of time. I’m not letting you go.”

END


End file.
